When You're Good to Baby
by P3E
Summary: Paige is rushed to hospital in danger of losing her life and the lives of the twins. While searching for the Book of Shadows, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe experience wild flashbacks. DON'T FORGET TO CATCH UP ON THE WHOLE SEASON! FULL EPISODE! PLEASE R&R!


**Ep. 20 When You're Good to Baby**

**Teaser**

_Cut to: an early morning view of the manor. The sound of a vacuum is loudly heard. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue and Paige on the main staircase. Paige covers her ears and together they watch as Phoebe incessantly vacuums the floors while Piper moves continuously between the kitchen and the dining room, carrying platters of food from the kitchen to the table. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She rushes down the steps, meeting up with Prue and Paige. She looks over at the table, over run with food and then over to see Phoebe vacuuming the hardwood floor. _

Billie: What's going on?

Paige: Cleaning and cooking. They've been at it all morning.

Prue: Paige, they've been at it for three days.

Paige: Did the noise wake you up Billie?

Billie: Of course it did. You?

Paige: No. Phoebe started vacuuming my bed.

Prue: …while Paige was still in it.

Billie: I bet Henry wasn't happy about that.

Paige: Henry doesn't know about that. He hasn't come back yet.

Billie: Wow.

Prue: Have you tried calling him Paige?

Paige: Of course I have Prue. He's ignoring my calls.

Billie: Phoebe's vacuuming the drapes.

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Paige, and Billie glaring over to where Phoebe has diligently begun to vacuum the window curtains. _

Prue: This is getting out of control.

Billie: It's getting out of control? No, it was getting out of control two days ago.

Prue: You're right. Let's just get out of here before…Piper, you know…

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Paige, and Billie. They turn, trying to escape up the stairs, when Piper comes into the front hall. _

Piper: Breakfast!

_Cut to: a view of the three women on the stairs. The sound of the vacuum cleaner dies as they slowly turn back around. Prue and Paige force smiles onto their faces as Phoebe passes them and goes to stand with Piper._

Paige: An eight-course Italian dinner last night, late night cappuccinos, and a buffet breakfast…

Billie: Someone's going to have to roll me out of here; I'm going to be so fat.

Prue: We have to be supportive guys.

Paige: I reached my supportive-sister limit when I let Phoebe color coordinate my closet yesterday. Ok?

Prue: She arranged my shoes according to heel height.

Billie: Yeah that was after Piper made us an authentic six-piece Mexican-style lunch. If support means gaining eighty pounds, I'm out.

Paige: I have nothing left to give.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks back at Paige and Billie and then moves to the table. _

Prue: Come on.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Billie. They follow Prue past Piper and Phoebe into the dining room and take their seats as Prue does the same. Phoebe begins filling everyone's glasses with cool iced tea while Piper puts food on their plates, piling each one high._

Prue: It looks great Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks to Paige and Billie who immediately begin nodding in avid agreement. _

Billie: Oh yeah.

Paige: The spread looks awesome.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as Phoebe comes to stand beside her._

Piper: Thanks. I'm going to go start lunch.

_Cut to: a view of Piper heading for the kitchen. Prue stops her._

Prue: Uh…ok, wait a second, Piper. Lunch?

Billie: It's eight a.m.

Piper: Yeah, I know but there's a lot on the menu. Besides, it's going to be difficult cooking while Phoebe is rearranging the kitchen.

Paige: You're rearranging the kitchen.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe nodding._

Piper: Eat up everyone, but try to save room. Lunch will be ready shortly.

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Paige, and Billie. Prue smiles half-heartedly and Paige looks at all the food on the table, feeling completely over-whelmed, while Billie, less subtly, slams her head down onto the table. _

**OPENING CREDITS **

**ACT 1**

_Cut to: a view of the police station._

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He leads a young, handcuffed woman with a nasty attitude to a chair beside a police desk. She slams herself down into the chair as Officer Wilcox, a tubby policeman, enters. _

Wilcox: You know I'm getting tired of seeing you Brenda.

Brenda: Then let me go.

Henry: Can't do that.

_Cut to: a view of Wilcox. He hands Henry a clipboard holding papers that he quickly signs and passes back. _

Henry: I caught her trying to skip town again.

Wilcox: That's the third time Brenda.

Brenda: I gotta go see my boo!

Wilcox: You can't leave the state when you're on parole.

Henry: She won't be going anywhere anytime soon…except back to jail.

Brenda: I ain't going to jail man.

Wilcox: Oh yes you are.

_Cut to: a view of Wilcox. He pulls Brenda out of her seat just a Henry's old friend, Criminal Profiler Dylan Nana, approaches._

_ Cut to: a view of Henry. He smiles warmly at her, remembering their post-college days in the Peace Corps together. _

Wilcox: Just so you know, Mitchell, I'm getting tired of seeing you around here too. Go home already.

Henry: Yeah, all right man.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He turns his attention back to Dylan as Wilcox leaves with Brenda in tow._

_ Cut to: a view of Dylan. Standing at about 5'7", she what most men would consider a "knockout." Her shoulder-length blonde hair seemed to flutter with an invisible breeze and her bright blue eyes danced beautifully. The suit she wore clung to the right spots on her body and opened the doors for men's wild imaginations. Dylan smiled brightly at Henry. _

Henry: What are you doing here?

Dylan: Looking for you…it's been to long Henry.

Henry: Yeah, five years.

_Cut to: a view of Dylan nodding._

Henry: So, how've you been?

Dylan: Good. I love my job, my life.

Henry: Yeah, you're FBI now. Big stuff.

Dylan: Absolutely…and you're a parole officer now.

Henry: Yeah.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he rubs his hands together. Dylan catches sight of his wedding ring._

Dylan: …and you're married.

Henry: Yeah, yeah I am.

Dylan: Wow. How long?

Henry: Not very.

Dylan: I never thought you'd be the type to settle down.

Henry: Yeah…so why exactly are you here?

Dylan: The Peace Corps.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He turns to head out of the station, motioning for Dylan to follow him. _

Henry: What about it?

Dylan: They're setting up a program in Sierra Leone the year and need experienced veterans to help train new volunteers and teachers. They asked for us.

Henry: Who?

Dylan: The President. I got a letter in the mail a few days ago. I'm surprised you haven't gotten one yet.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He stops walking as he reaches his ear in the parking lot and turns to face his oldest friend._

Henry: So what do you want me to do?

Dylan: Come with me.

Henry: … to Sierra Leone….

Dylan: Yes. Remember how fulfilling it was? Helping people; we had so much fun and we did a lot of good.

Henry: Dylan, things were different then. I have a family now.

Dylan: …that you've apparently been avoiding.

Henry: That's none of you business.

Dylan: I know. Just think about it ok?

Henry: Yeah.

_Cut to: a view of Dylan. She pats Henry's shoulder before leaving him alone. _

_ Cut to: a view of Henry. He turns his keys over and over again his hand, thinking hard. _

_ Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. She enters the attic to find Prue working on a spell. _

Billie: What's going on?

Prue: Spell.

Billie: What kind of spell?

Prue: One to find the Book of Shadows.

Billie: I don't think that's the spell you should be working on.

Prue: What do you mean?

Billie: I mean, I think you should be doing a different spell. You know, like…a Grateful Spell or, a Thank You Spell, …or even a Reality Check spell…

Prue: Billie, what are you talking about?

Billie: I'm talking about your sisters. We've been walking on eggshells for days while they stuff us like Thanksgiving turkeys and sanitize the house into oblivion.

Prue: Billie, we have to give them time. They were in hell and a day to us was a hundred years to them. All right, I know they're being obsessive now, but things will calm down once they get past what happened to them down there. You have no idea what it was like.

Billie: That's exactly my point. Look, Prue, I don't want or need to know what happened to them, but someone has to talk about it or get them to talk, anything.

Prue: I wouldn't know what to say.

Billie: Well, you could start with "you're welcome" and then segue into…

Prue: Billie.

Billie: What? They haven't said thank you to you or Paige or I'm sorry to any of us.

Prue: It's not that easy.

Billie: It's not that easy to forget about what they did either, or to forgive them for it.

Prue: All right, I'll talk to them.

_Cut to: a view of Billie folding her arms. _

_ Cut to: a view of the heavens. _

_ Cut to: a view of Coop. He stands alone with his hands placed on his hips. He is very obviously upset as he waits for Eros to return. After a moment, Eros enters and stands behind Coop. _

_ Cut to: a view of Eros as Coop turns to face him._

Coop: What am I doing here Dad?

Eros: I brought you here to help you.

Coop: Stop saying that! You can't help me! I'm leaving.

Eros: I can't let you do that.

Coop: Why the hell not?

Eros: Son, think about this for a moment.

Coop: Stop it!

_Cut to: a view of Eros. He slowly backs away from Coop as his body begins to glow with a pink light radiating from within, as he grows more and more angry._

Coop: Stop saying my name like you know me! You don't know me. If you did you would have helped us to save Phoebe! You would've known that I can't be here without her!

_Cut to: a view of Coop. His body glows more and more._

Coop: Stop trying to help me! You can't help me now!

Eros: Coop, calm down.

Coop: No one can help me now! Phoebe is dead and there's nothing anyone can do about it!

_Cut to: a view of Coop. The light surrounding him turns from pink to red as Coop gives into the anger and pain he's feeling. _

_ Cut to: a view of Eros. He backs away, knowing what Coop has become: a Drasi demon of hate._

_Cut to: a view of Hermes. He enters behind Eros after hearing the commotion. He notices Coop's hands as they begin to burn. _

Hermes: Master.

Eros: I know.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He looks up to notice Hermes and Eros standing together. When he speaks, they notice that his voice has changed, grown deeper and distorted._

Coop: You know nothing.

_Cut to: a view of Hermes and Eros. They watch as Coop leaves the heavens surrounded in flames. _

Hermes: We have a problem.

Eros: Indeed. Call Ares.

Hermes: Ares?

Eros: Yes. If I know my son, he won't stop at destroying love. He'll wage war against all who had a hand in taking his love away from him. To combat that, we'll need Ares.

Hermes: He will not help us willingly.

Eros: We don't need him to counter Coop's attack, just some of his men to slow him down long enough to turn him back.

Hermes: …before he kills someone.

Eros: Correct. If he kills a human, he'll be lost.

Hermes: Forgive me Master, but why do you care? You have many sons, many Cupids spread all over the world, at your disposal.

Eros: Coop is special. I have plans for him. I need him. Just do as I ask.

Hermes: Yes sir.

_Cut to: a view of Hermes. He leaves Eros alone as he goes to carry out his orders. _

_ Cut to: a view of Eros. He sighs. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe in the kitchen. Piper stirs a mixture in a saucepan on the stove and tastes it before adding more ingredients. Phoebe labels the various potion ingredients she's covered the kitchen table with. Neither woman speaks or notices when Prue and Paige enter the room._

Prue: Piper, Phoebe. We need to talk.

Phoebe: We're all ears.

Piper: Yeah, Prue, what's going on?

Prue: Look, can you guys just stop what you're doing for a sec and sit down please?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks over to Phoebe who hesitantly puts down the labels._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. Placing a hand on her protruding belly, she grabs a chair at the kitchen table while Prue, Piper, and Phoebe get themselves situated in chairs at the table as well. Once all are seated there's an awkward silence. _

Prue: Piper, Phoebe we appreciate all you've been doing but…it isn't helping or us for that matter.

Piper: Prue…

Prue: Let me finish, Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She shifts uncomfortably as a sharp pain shoots through her stomach. _

Prue: We have to talk about what happened. All right, everything. It's the only way to get past this.

_Cut to: a view of Prue looking to Paige, who's trying to hide the pain she's feeling. She places her hand on the seat of the chair to slide herself into a different position and feels something wet. _

Prue: Paige and I are here for you but we can only do so much, ok. You have to meet us half-way or…

Paige: Prue.

Prue: What is it Paige?

Paige: I think my water just broke.

Piper: Paige, you're not due for months.

Paige: Piper, I'm wet! It broke.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She lifts up her hand and discovers blood coating her hand. _

Phoebe: Oh my god, Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She slides her chair back revealing a puddle of Paige's blood pooling onto the ground._

Prue: Paige.

Paige: Something's wrong.

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe rushing to Paige's side as she faints, falling to the ground. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Cut to: a view of San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Inside Piper and Phoebe wait outside of Paige's hospital room as Prue speaks with a doctor inside. After a moment, Prue comes out into the hallway to speak with Piper and Phoebe. _

Phoebe: Is she okay? What happened?

Prue: The doctor said there's nothing more we can do here. We should go home.

Piper: Prue, what's wrong with Paige?

Prue: Piper, let's just go home all right.

Phoebe: No, Prue, we're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She sighs and looks away._

Prue: The doctor asked if Paige had been in an accident or gotten hurt somehow. Apparently there's been a lot of damage done to her…

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks back to her sisters, who are hanging on her every word. _

Prue: She may not be able to carry the babies to full term.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. Phoebe covers her mouth trying to stifle cries while Piper seems almost catatonic. _

Prue: Paige…wants to be alone. We should go.

Piper: We did this.

Prue: Piper.

Piper: Me and Phoebe; we made this happen. We just kept attacking.

Prue: Piper, that's enough.

Phoebe: What about the baby's shield? Why didn't it protect her?

Prue: It doesn't always work.

Piper: We should have protected her.

Prue: Piper.

Piper: What? Prue, I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend like nothing happened. Paige is our baby sister. She depended on us and we turned on her.

Prue: Piper that wasn't your fault, all right, you were under a very powerful spell.

Piper: It doesn't matter. The damage is done, and we're to blame.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She leaves the crying Phoebe ad helpless-looking Prue behind as she hopelessly stalks out of the hospital. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. She stands in the attic, paper and pen in hand, writing furiously._

Billie: Oh, I've got a spell for you all right.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She slams the pen down on the table and begins reciting the spell. _

Billie: Witches turn back hands of time, open up their closed off minds. Relive the moments of back then, so they'll always remember when.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She looks around, noticing that nothing has changed or happened._

Billie: Well, it wasn't my best work but it should do the trick.

Prue (voice over): Piper!

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She hides the spell behind her back as Piper storms into the attic._

Piper: What are you doing up here?

Billie: Nothing. I…

Prue (voice over): Piper, wait…

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She turns to face her sisters as they enter the attic behind her._

Piper: Prue, I've had enough all right. This is our fault. Stop making into something it's not.

Billie: What's your fault? What happened?

Prue: Paige, she…

Piper: She may loose the babies.

Billie: What? Oh my god…

Prue: We don't know that for sure…

Billie: She's at the hospital?

Phoebe: Yeah.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She shoots death stares at Piper and Phoebe, not hiding her apparent hatred for them. _

Billie: Good job ladies. So glad you're home.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She grabs her sweater and runs out of the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She folds her arms and sighs. _

Phoebe: What are we going to do?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She shrugs before turning away from her sisters. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue. _

Prue: We are going to do what we can. We're going to find the Book of Shadows and put this family back together.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she hears Piper chuckle darkly._

Piper: What family? Whatever family we had we destroyed.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she faces Phoebe. _

Piper: We killed our family.

Phoebe: My God, Piper.

Prue: Piper, you don't mean that.

Piper: Don't I?

Prue: I don't. I mean, look, this whole year has just been a series of tests right? To see what we're made of; well maybe this is one more test, which means we can't give up. All right so while the Elders are figuring out what we're supposed to do, we still have work to do.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Piper who look at each other confused._

Phoebe: The Elders? What do the Elders have to do with anything?

Prue: What?

Piper: You said the Elders were figuring out what we're supposed to do.

Prue: I did?

Phoebe: Prue, are you ok?

_Cut to: a view of Prue shaking her head in an attempt to clear it. Suddenly she grabs her heart, taking a step backward._

Prue: Whoa, I haven't felt anything like that since Andy was alive.

Phoebe: Anything like what?

Prue: Spinning into infinity, you know that headlong spiral that steals your breath and stops your heart.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she places her hands on her hips. _

Piper: Um..

Phoebe: Prue what the hell are you talking about?

Prue: Falling in love.

Phoebe: Falling in love…Prue, I just got dumped ok I'm trying to experience a breakup here. Who's falling in love?

Prue: Cole.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She steps up to Prue and Phoebe waving her hands in front of their faces to get their attention._

Piper: What the hell are you two going on about?

Phoebe: That was…

Prue: We've had that conversation before haven't we?

Piper: I think the more pressing question is have you lost your minds?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She childishly begins to giggle as Prue slowly begins bouncing up and down._

Prue: Piper, we've been waiting and waiting and waiting and…

Phoebe: Yeah, and you know what we did? We saw a fairy and she was very cute and she was sparkly and she was really, really pretty.

Piper: Ok, what ass-backwards spell did you guys cast?

Prue: We…we, we didn't cast a spell.

Phoebe: No it is true we did not cast a spell but we did use fairy dust.

Piper: Fairy dust.

_Sound over: a cell phone ringing_

_ Cut to: a view of Prue, she leaves her sisters staring at each other in a daze as she retrieves her phone from her pocket and answers._

Prue: Hello? This is she….ok… thank you.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She hangs up, placing the phone back into her pocket._

Prue: That was the hospital. Paige spiked a fever.

Piper: We should go to her.

Phoebe: No, we should stay and figure out what the hell is going on here.

Prue: Agreed. I feel like I just stepped outside of my body.

Phoebe: So do I.I could see myself doing stuff but I couldn't, you know…

Prue: Yeah, I just… that was weird. Let's just concentrate on finding the Book of Shadows.

Piper: What about Paige?

Prue: Piper, the best thing we can do for Paige right now is put this family back together and that means finding the thing that brought us together in the first place. Come on.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She begins to leave the attic with Phoebe following behind her. The two stop when they realize Piper has not moved. They turn back to see her still standing._

Prue: Are you coming Piper?

Piper: I was gonna stay here with Leo and hold down the fort.

Phoebe: More like hold down the couch.

_Cut to: a view of Prue, obviously confused. _

Prue: Uh…guys?

Piper: What?

Prue: Do you know what you just said?

Piper: Not really.

Phoebe: Kind of. The words felt familiar to me. So did the conversation before.

Piper: There was a conversation before?

Phoebe: Yeah. First Prue, then me and Prue, and then all of us…I remember.

Piper: How?

Phoebe: Premonition power? I don't know all I know is that these words are familiar.

Prue: That's because you've said them before.

Piper: It's déjà vu all over again.

Phoebe: So what… we're repeating the past?

Prue: It has to be a spell. One to bring the past forward so that we relive it in the present…

Piper: Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're so very smart.

Prue: Piper.

Piper: Don't Piper me, just shut up!

_Cut to: a view of Prue facing Piper. _

Prue: No, you're going to listen to me. This is not you all right. It's the blood of the Wendigo and you have to fight it.

Phoebe: Uh guys…

Piper: It's so strong.

Phoebe: Hey uh…

Prue: You're stronger.

Phoebe: Guys!

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Prue, frustrated, as they look to Phoebe._

Phoebe: It's happening again.

Prue: Oh.

Piper: We've gotta find that Book.

Prue: Yeah.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe standing between Prue and Piper as they awkwardly separate and walk away in opposite directions._

_Cut to: a dark, interior view of Victor's apartment. The doors open to reveal Victor and Leo's silhouettes standing in the doorway. A hand reaches inside and turns on the lights. _

_ Cut to: a view of Victor and Leo. The two men sludge their way into the apartment. Victor falls into the couch as Leo takes his suit jacket off before leaning on the doorframe. _

Victor: I thought I knew what brutality was…but that…that courtroom was…

Leo: I know. Thanks for being there Victor. Even if things didn't turn out exactly how we wanted them to.

_Cut to: a view of Victor. He stands, shaking his head in disagreement, and moves past Leo into the hallway._

Victor (voice over): This day…

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He steps aside as Victor re-enters the apartment carrying a sleeping Wyatt in his arms. _

Victor: …turned out perfectly.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He exits the apartment as Victor takes Wyatt into the backroom. Seconds later, he returns with Chris lying on his shoulder._

_Cut to: a view of Victor coming back into the living room as Leo takes Chris into the bedroom. He plops back down onto the couch just as Leo re-enters. _

Leo: What am I going to tell them?

_Cut to: a view of Victor. He runs his hand over his face and sighs. _

Victor: I don't know. They've been through a lot. Maybe you shouldn't tell them anything yet.

Leo: Maybe…they're going to notice though Victor…how Piper's not around.

Victor: No offense to Piper, but according to what you finally told me about everything with my daughters, she wasn't really around before.

Leo: She didn't have a choice then.

Victor: …and she doesn't have one now either. The courts have ordered her to never have contact with those boys again.

Leo: She's my wife! She's the mother of my children. I can't keep Wyatt and Chris from their mother.

_ Cut to: a view of Victor as he stands._

Victor: You don't know what state Piper is in. She could still be on the other side. Wyatt and Chris are your sole responsibility now and if you really love them you'll protect them and keep them away from Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Victor. He goes into the bedroom and leaves Leo standing in the living room. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2 **

**ACT 3 **

_Cut to: a view of Memorial Hospital. Billie stands next to sleeping Paige's bed holding her hand. An oxygen tube has been placed under Paige's nose and an IV snakes out of the middle of her arm. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. She wipes a tear from her cheek and then digs into her pocket, reaching for her cell phone. Quickly, she retrieves it, dials a number, and places the phone to her ear. _

Billie: Henry. It's Paige. You should hurry. I don't think there's a lot of time left.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she takes a deep breath and hangs up._

_Cut to: a view of the manor. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe work in separate areas of the kitchen. Piper stands at the stove making a potion while Prue works on a spell at the table. Phoebe walks back and forth trying to conjure a premonition. _

_ Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks over to Phoebe as she continues to pace._

Piper: Pheebs.

Phoebe: Hm.

Piper: Pheebs.

Phoebe: Hm.

Piper: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Piper, what?

Piper: Quit pacing, you're driving me nuts.

Phoebe: I am concentrating Piper.

Piper: …on the floor…

Phoebe: On the book, I am trying to force a premonition.

Piper: Right, cuz that worked so well before.

Phoebe: Shush.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks up at her sisters. _

Prue: What are you two talking about?

Piper: Nothing.

Phoebe: Nothing.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She makes a face as Phoebe returns to pacing. _

Piper: Phoebe, for crying out loud!

Phoebe: Piper I can't help it.

Piper: Ugh, here we go again right?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe spinning around to face Piper. _

Phoebe: Piper we both know the only reason I like Leo is because you do.

_Cut to: a view of Prue glancing up from the table._

_ Cut to: a view of Piper._

Phoebe: Ok, I have no idea why I just said that.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe facing Prue._

Phoebe: What's going on?

Prue: Ok, I'm late for work, busy, gotta go.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She moves to stand beside Phoebe as Prue hurriedly jumps up from the table and tries to escape the kitchen. _

Piper: Prue!

_Cut to: a view of Prue spinning back around to face them. _

Prue: Yeah?

Phoebe: Spill. What's up?

Prue: I cast a truth spell.

Piper/Phoebe: What?

_Cut to: a view of Prue running out of the kitchen. Piper and Phoebe quickly head after her. _

Piper: You cast a truth spell?

Prue: Yes, please no more…

Phoebe: Wait.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She stops in the front hall and turns to face her sisters. _

Phoebe: You didn't cast a truth spell.

Piper: What are you talking about?

Prue: How do you know that?

Phoebe: Because this has all happened once before, maybe even more than once the day keeps repeating itself. I know it.

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper. They glance skeptically at each other as Phoebe shakes her head, clearing it. _

Prue: The day is not repeating itself Pheebs.

Phoebe: That's not what I…we are…we are repeating ourselves again.

Prue: The spell.

Phoebe: Who would cast a spell to make us relive the past?

Piper: One guess…

Prue: Billie? Why would she do this to us?

Phoebe: I don't know, some kind of payback?

_Cut to: a view of Piper rolling her eyes._

Piper: Billie sucks.

Phoebe: We have to reverse it.

Prue: With a spell like this the witch who cast a spell is the only one can reverse it, you know that.

Piper: Then let's scry, find her, and drag her ass back here kicking and screaming.

Prue: Piper, we can't make her come back.

Piper: Prue, I do not want to relive my past.

Phoebe: Our only choice is to keep looking for the Book of Shadows. It's only the past. How bad can it be?

Piper: Great. Now she's jinxed us.

Prue: No she didn't Piper. We will fix this. I will find a way to fix this.

_ Cut to: a view of Piper, chuckling sonically under her breath. _

Piper: Right, because without the mighty Prue Halliwell we'd all be dead.

Phoebe: Piper, without her you would be dead.

Piper: Get over yourself Prue.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She puts her hands on her hips, instantly becoming agitated._

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks to Piper settling into an offensive posture and then turns so see Prue seething._

Phoebe: Sisters, what has gotten into you two?

Prue: By the way, you owe me for a car tow and a tank of gas you little leech.

Phoebe: I'm sorry is it gang-up-on-Phoebe day and nobody told me?

Piper: News flash the world does not revolve around Phoebe!

Prue: Yeah so while you get to spend the night screwing the DA, we are stuck cleaning up your mess.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she instantaneously becomes pissed off. _

Phoebe: What's the matter, Prue, jealous? All work and no play making you even more boring?

Prue: Oh yeah, there's a lot be jealous of Phoebe. What, jealous that I'm still in school, jealous that I'm still unemployed, and jealous that I'm still living off of my sisters?

Piper: Yeah, Grams said you'd never amount to anything.

Phoebe: Hm.

Prue: You know, I'm so sick of the fact that I have been saddled with the two of you my entire life.

Phoebe: Whatever. I'm leaving.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. Piper follows her as she turns to leave._

Piper: Oh sure, you're such an immature brat. You leave every time you can't hack something.

Phoebe: Well there's nothing keeping me here now is there?

Prue: Ah, well, I see you've inherited dad's talent for bailing.

Phoebe: That's because the two of us couldn't stand living with the two of you!

Piper: Well at least I'm not so stupid I had to do college twice.

Phoebe: Well at least I actually had the courage to go away to college. What's the matter, Piper, the real world too much for you? I am so sick of the two of you ganging up on me and judging me.

Prue: I am so sick of saving your asses.

Piper: I'm sick of being taken for granted, and those are mine!

_Cut to: a view of Piper reaching up to snatch the earrings out of Phoebe's ears. _

Phoebe: Ouch! Bitch!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She ducks as Phoebe lifts her leg to kick her. She quickly recovers and pushes Phoebe backwards into Prue. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue. She shoves Phoebe and watches as she slams into the wall._

_ Cut to: a view of Piper. She opens her hand to realize there's nothing there. Phoebe hadn't been wearing earrings and she'd imagined it. _

Piper: Wait.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. Not realizing that Piper has spoken, she continues acting out of blind anger, grabbing a vase off of the front hall table and throwing it at Prue. When Prue telekinetically send it flying back at her Phoebe levitates, letting the vase pass underneath her. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper who stands behind Phoebe, instinctually she freezes the vase as it comes flying back at her. _

Piper: Wait!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Prue. They turn, facing Piper, just in time to see the vase unfreeze on its own and smash into the door, shattering into a million pieces. _

Prue: What happened?

Piper: You don't remember?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Prue looking questioningly at each other and then back at Piper as she picks up a flower from the floor. They watch as she tosses the flower into the air and then attempts and fails at freezing it._

Prue: Oh my god.

Phoebe: What have we done?

Piper: How bad can it be right?

_Cut to: a view of the sisters._

_ Cut to: a view of Memorial Hospital. Billie stands outside of Paige's hospital room while Henry speaks to Paige inside. After a moment, he kisses her forehead and them moves to join Billie in the hallway. _

Billie: How is she?

Henry: She's hopeful. She thinks the baby's shield will protect them.

Billie: What do you think?

_Cut to: a view of Henry. Leaning up against the wall, he slides down to the ground, putting his head in his hands. _

Henry: I think it's too late. Paige isn't invincible the way she told me Piper was during her first pregnancy. Maybe because they're half human, I don't know. I think the babies aren't strong enough to protect themselves and their mother…who should be…who should've been protecting them!

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She sits down beside Henry. For a moment she is at a loss for words. She takes a calming breath as a nurse walks past them into Paige's room. _

Billie: Paige is stubborn. She's unbelievably stubborn. She does what she wants when she wants to do it. Paige will not die because she's not ready to die. She'll fight for her life and the lives of your babies until she can't fight anymore. She'll fight because everyone around her is telling her she's not going to make it and if you tell Paige what do to…she'll do the opposite. Paige is stubborn.

Henry: She's stubborn.

_Sound over: flat line beep _

Nurse: She's coding! Code blue!

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Billie. They jump to her feet as Paige's doctor, Dr. Merrick-Sinclair, and two other nurses run into Paige's hospital room. _

Merrick-Sinclair: Push one of epi!

Henry: What's happening?

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Billie. A nurse blocks their way as they attempt to get close to Paige. _

_ Cut to: a view of a nurse administering meds into Paige's IV, her body limp and unresponsive. Blood spills from underneath her off of the side of the bed and onto the floor._

Merrick-Sinclair: Keep them back! Let's get this bleeding under control people! Let's go! Let's go! Hand me the paddles and charge to 200. Clear!

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She covers her mouth with her hand to stifle a scream as she and Henry watch the doctor send an electric current through Paige's body._

_Cut to: a view of the heart monitor showing a flat line. _

Nurse: No response.

Merrick-Sinclair: Damn it! Again, charge to 300 and someone get me some damn blood from the bank! We're losing her! Clear!

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Her body convulses as it is shocked yet again._

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3 **

**ACT 4 **

_Cut to: a view of Memorial Hospital. Paige's heart monitor shows a slow but steady heartbeat. Outside of her room, Henry and Billie stand with Paige's doctor. _

Merrick-Sinclair: I'm sorry we had to meet like this Mr. Matthews. My name is Abigail Merrick-Sinclair. I'm the surgeon on your wife's case.

Billie: Surgeon? Why does she need a surgeon?

Merrick-Sinclair: We're going to have to operate on your wife Mr. Matthews.

Henry: Henry.

Merrick-Sinclair: Henry, your wife is dying. Her placenta has separated from her uterus and the twins have not been getting the nourishment they need. As a result they are dying as well.

Henry: Wait! Slow down, what…what are you telling me?

Merrick-Sinclair: Your wife's pregnancy was already considered to be higher in risk because she was carrying multiples. However, the risk increased significantly when her uterus became distended and when…

Billie: When what?

Merrick-Sinclair: I'm sorry, Henry, but I must ask if you have been physically…rough with your wife.

Henry: I'm sorry.

Billie: Are you asking if he beats her up?

Merrick-Sinclair: I'm sorry but the severity of the situation calls for these questions. Mrs. Matthews has sustained multiple serious injuries to her abdomen and I am obligated, as her doctor, to protect her and her babies if she is being abused.

Billie: He didn't beat her up! It was…

Henry: …a car accident.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She closes her lips tight as she struggles not to cry._

Henry: A very bad car accident, we couldn't bring her in until now.

_Cut to: a view of Merrick-Sinclair, debating whether or not to press the issue any further._

Merrick-Sinclair: Fine. The point is that the distended uterus paired with the abdominal injuries caused a placental abruption: the separation of the placenta from the uterus. If we had caught it earlier we may have been able to keep the twins inside the womb by administering fluids through an IV.

Henry: You can't do that anymore?

Merrick-Sinclair: No. Your wife went into shock due to the rapid blood loss she's experiencing. We've done a blood transfusion but she's still bleeding too profusely. We're going to have to take the babies out.

Henry: You can save them though right? You can save the babies?

Merrick-Sinclair: Unfortunately, Mrs. Matthews has not had any contractions as of yet. She's not in labor and her blood pressure is climbing fast. Both of those things mean that she's at an even greater risk of losing the babies.

_Cut to: a view of Merrick-Sinclair as she glances from Billie to Henry. _

Merrick-Sinclair: I am the very best at what I do, and I will do everything I can to keep them alive.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He nods solemnly as Merrick-Sinclair leaves them. Seconds later, nurses wheel Paige's bed out of her room. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. She cries as Henry steps up to Paige as kisses her forehead. Billie takes Paige's hand in hers and kisses it before they take Paige down the hall to the operating room. _

_ Cut to: a view of Henry. He stands watching as Paige disappears, not noticing Billie storm down the hall in the opposite direction out of the hospital. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper as they sit at the kitchen table together. _

Prue: Piper?

Piper: What?

Prue: We were talking.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she sits up in her seat. _

Piper: I know…about a man in a painting. Listen to this one: hallway near club entrance too narrow?

Prue: I thought we had discussed your code violations.

Piper: Well, I keep finding more. The plumbing, the electrical, the heating, it… none of it is up to code.

Prue: Stop.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Closing her eyes tightly, she concentrates for a moment and clears her head. She rubs her temples._

Piper: The flashbacks are happening more frequently now.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She glances around as if recovering from a dream._

Prue: Yeah, well it's not permanent. We got our powers back.

Piper: The point is Prue, that I'm the club. I'm deficient.

Prue: Piper…

Piper: I was supposed to look out for Phoebe and Paige. You left that to me and I failed more than once. Phoebe and I…we're her sisters.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She opens her mouth to say something and then glances away as if she's forgotten something. She stands and begins wandering around the kitchen just as Phoebe enters. _

Phoebe I know where the Book is.

Piper: You do?

Phoebe: Yeah, I had a premonition while I was in the attic and I know what we have to do.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks past Phoebe to Prue who has suddenly transformed into her Ms. Hellfire persona under the influence of Barbus' spell._

Piper: So do I.

Phoebe: Huh?

Piper: Run!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She grabs Phoebe's hand and dashes out of the kitchen seconds before Prue begins telekinetically throwing knives their way. _

_ Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they run into the family room. _

Phoebe: What the hell?

Piper: Flashback, very dangerous flashback…

Phoebe: She doesn't know we're her sisters.

Piper: Ok, we gotta make her choose. We have to try and convince astral Prue. Make her want to be in two places at once. Ready?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Piper: Ok go.

_Cut to: a view of Prue entering the front hall._

_ Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. Phoebe steps out into the hall, distracting Prue long enough for Piper to get to the staircase. _

Phoebe: Uh, hi.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks to Piper, halfway up the stairs and then back to Phoebe. _

Piper: Come on, Prue, come and get me. Come on.

Phoebe. Uh no, it's me you want over here.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she looks back and forth between Piper and Phoebe. _

Piper: No, Prudence, come on. Me.

Phoebe: No me.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She makes it to the second level hallway before astral Prue appears in front of her. _

Piper: Oh!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe standing in front of a fully conscious Prue._

Phoebe: Oh boy, advanced powers. Prue? Are you ok?

Prue: Whoa. Sorry Pheebs.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she glances down at what she's wearing. _

Prue; Um?

Phoebe: You were evil don't worry.

Prue: It's not bad actually, kinda hot. Being evil's not all bad.

Phoebe: I'm sorry?

Prue: All I'm saying is that if evil weren't enticing why would there be any? I mean, you know, to pretend that we're never attracted to it is...it's like pretending it doesn't exist.

Phoebe: Uh oh, something tells me Cole's name is about to be brought up.

Prue: Look, I definitely do not like the fact that you lied to us about vanquishing him, but I have to admit, after taking a trip down the dark side, I sort of understand it a little bit better. The problem is now that…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks at Prue waiting for her to finish. Prue instead suddenly drops her head, going into her unconscious state. _

Piper: (voice over) Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks up as Piper comes down the staircase._

Piper: Astral Prue disappeared…why is she like that?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She suddenly collapses into Piper's arms, her body transforming to the 17-yr old version of itself. _

Phoebe: Oh no.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She removes a hand from Prue's back to see that it is covered in her blood. Phoebe immediately becomes hysterical. _

Piper: Prue!

Phoebe: Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! What do we do? What do we do?

Piper: Leo can heal her. I know he can. We just need to get her home. Go get the car, Phoebe, go get the car!

Billie (voice over): Oh my god.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Piper as they look up at Billie. They, however, under the spell, see her as Leo._

Phoebe: Leo!

Billie: What did you do to her? What happened?

Piper: Never mind just heal her. Quickly come on.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She kneels down beside the girls, both of them sobbing._

Billie: Piper, I can't…I can't heal…

Piper: Yes you can.

Billie: I'm not a whitelighter, Piper. I'm not Leo.

Piper: But, you… oh god…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe._

Phoebe: …but you are the one who cast the spell. You can fix this.

Billie: I don't know how to fix it. I never meant for this to happen.

Piper: Well it did!

Phoebe: Try.

Billie: Ok…uh… Turn forward again the hands of time; protect the sanctity of their minds…. Return the past to back then, so they'll no longer remember when.

_Cut to: a view of Billie, Piper, and Phoebe as they watch Prue carefully. Her body transforms back into her adult self, but she doesn't wake up. _

Phoebe: It's not working. Why isn't it working?

Piper: Wait!

_Cut to: a view of Piper intently watching the sister that lay dead in her arms. After a moment, Prue drags in a deep breath and everyone around her lets out their own breath in relief. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She helps Prue sit up._

Phoebe: Oh my god, Prue. You should stop dying, you know.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks at Phoebe and then begins laughing._

Prue: Yeah, I'm working on that.

Billie: I'm sorry.

_Cut to: a view of the women as they climb to their feet._

Piper: Why did you do this to us?

Billie: I was angry. I wanted you to pay for what you'd done.

Phoebe: You think we're not paying for it?

Piper: Being here, seeing the damage we've done, is a whole new level of hell. Trust me, every day we're paying for it.

Prue: They made mistakes Billie. They gave into something evil; it's something all of us have done, all right. What you did was not only purposely cruel, it was dangerous, and that sounds pretty evil to me all by itself.

Billie: I know I'm sorry. I didn't want it…I never intended for you to…

Phoebe: We know.

Billie: I need you to come with me. It's Paige. She needs you. She's…just…she needs you.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she looks to her sisters. _

Prue: Let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Paige lying awake in her hospital bed while Henry stands by the door. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe slowly entering the room with Billie following behind them. Billie remains by Henry while the sisters converge around Paige in her bed, noticing her flattened stomach._

Henry: We couldn't save them.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She takes one look at her sisters and begins to cry. Immediately Prue sits behind Paige and strokes her hair, while Phoebe kneels in front of her taking her hands. _

_ Cut to: a view of Piper. She stands awkwardly at the end of the bed, not knowing what to do. After a moment, she sits by Paige's feet and begins to rub them._

Piper: I'm so sorry Paige.

Phoebe: So am I. I'm sorry.

_Cut to: a view of everyone inside the hospital room._

_ Cut to: a view of the sun setting and then rising again over the harbor._

_ Cut to: a wide view of the sidewalk in front of the manor. Prue and Piper walk together toward the house. _

Prue: Have you talked to Leo?

Piper: Yep. I'm not allowed to see my kids.

Prue: I'm sorry Piper.

Piper: I've really screwed things up.

Prue: Well, the important thing isn't that you fell, Piper, it's that you can get back up. You know, you and Phoebe have the ability to make amends for everything you did. You can make things right again.

Piper: How?

Prue: A thank you is always a good start.

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper entering the front doors of the manor. They step inside just as Phoebe is coming down the stairs. Prue and Piper meet her in the front hall._

Phoebe: Good walk?

Prue: Great walk.

Piper: Where's Paige?

Phoebe: Kitchen. She's a lot better today.

Piper: Good. It's time.

Phoebe: Are you sure?

Prue: Time for what?

Piper: Come on.

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Phoebe as they follow Piper into the kitchen. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands at the counter drinking tea and flipping through the morning newspaper._ _She glances up as her sisters enter the kitchen. _

Paige: Hey.

Piper: Hey. How are you?

Paige: Better. You?

Piper: Not so much. Look, we wanted to talk to you and Prue. It's important.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She moves to stand by Paige at one end of the counter while Piper and Phoebe stand together at the other end._

Prue: What's up?

Phoebe: We wanted to apologize to the both of you for everything we put you through. We know we can't possibly make up for any of it, but we're sure as hell going to try.

Paige: Thank you.

Piper: No, thank you. You risked your lives to save us, and we owe you ours. We're so grateful for your sacrifice. We don't take it lightly.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she enters the kitchen._

Billie: What's going on?

Phoebe: We wanted to say think you to you too, for helping to save us. You gave up a lot and we appreciate you.

Billie: Thanks.

Piper: We've got one more thing to you ask of you though Prue and Paige. We know how to get the Book back and we need your help. I know it's only been a few days, Paige, but…

Paige: No, I'm ok. Let's do it.

_Cut to: a view of Prue looking at Paige as she takes a deep breath._

_ Cut to: a view of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They stand together in a familiar park area holding hands around a sacramental stone. They close their eyes in deep meditation as they chant together. _

Prue: Hear now the words of the witches…

Piper: …the secrets we hid in the night…

Phoebe: …the oldest of gods is invoked here…

Paige: …the great work of magic is sought.

All: In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power. In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power.

_Cut to: views of the four sisters as they chant together. A dark cloud forms over their heads. Lightening flashes and loud thunder sounds all around them. _

Paige: Piper, Phoebe…

Piper: Keep chanting!

All: Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods is invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power. In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power!

_Cut to: a view of the cloud as it grows larger and larger. The lightening and thunder intensify immensely._

All: Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods is invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power. In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power!

Paige: In this night and in this hour…

Phoebe: We call upon the ancient power!

Piper: In this night and in this hour…

Prue: We call upon the ancient power!

All: In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power! In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power! In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power!

_Cut to: a view of the cloud as the sisters continue to chant. It ripples and crackles as the Book of Shadows is forcefully propelled out of it and lands onto the stone._

_Cut to: a view of the sisters opening their eyes one by one as the cloud dissipates. For a moment, they stand simply staring at the Book of Shadows._

Paige: Do you think it's good? I mean…can we touch it?

Prue: Only one way to find out.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She carefully reaches out to touch the Book. Joyfully she snatches the Book off of the stone, glad to have it in her hands again._

Phoebe: Are we sure Billie reversed that spell?

Paige: What spell?

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe as they laugh. Paige looks at them curiously and then begins to laugh as well._

_ Cut to: a view of the four sisters as they enter the attic of the manor. Prue carries the Book of Shadows to its stand and reverently sets it in place._

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige who stand huddled around her. _

Piper: Well, we're back.

Prue: Home sweet home.

_Cut to: a view of the sisters. They join hands as they exit the attic together._

_ Cut to: a view of the Book of Shadows, finally back where it belongs. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 4 **

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
